Because of You
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: "Aku membelimu dari Suho untuk hal ini. Hanya hal ini, Tao, dan aku tidak menerima tawaran lain dari pelacur..." Tao benar-benar bodoh saat dia berharap Kris mencintainya; dan hal konyol sinting gila itulah yang membuat Kris menyelamatkannya dari rumah kotor menjijikkan itu... TaoRis, Only TaoRis, Yaoi, onsehot, mind to read and review? :)


Forewords:

Tao believes in Kris' words. Everything that Kris has said was absolutely true in Tao's mind. Kris has safe Tao from a big auction house. Someone brought Tao to that house and labeled Tao with an expensive price for one night with him. That wasn't a future that Tao hoped for his self. Kris has safe him from it and takes care for everything and every side of Tao's life. But, lately, Tao awake that Kris just uses him to be a sex doll and not more. How Tao through it? Because he thinks that he loves Kris. Will they get together like what Tao expects?

.

.

.

ÉCLAIRÉ OH _proudly present:_

_Another TaoRis' songfict:_

" **Because of You "**

_[Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song with same title]_

[M]

.

.

.

I will not make the same mistake that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt

Because of you, I find it hard to trust

Not only me but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep I was so young

You should have know better than to learn on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

.

.

.

_Remake from my old FF_ ^^

_Enjoy!_

_Lvja, Eclaire Oh_ 3

.

.

.

Jemari itu mengusap tubuhnya dengan gerakan halus yang nyaris memabukkan; kulit putih lembut di bawah tangan itu berdenyar saat jemari itu menyentuhnya. Rona samar merah muda mendominasinya sementara suara sengal napas memburu terdengar di ruangan itu. Penyejuk ruangan bekerja dengan baik; meniupkan hawa sejuk yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna untuk dua tubuh yang saling membelit dalam tarian gairah. Namja berambut hitam itu mengerang keras saat tubuh mereka bertautan; nyaris tidak ada spasi di antara mereka. Namja di atasnya yang lebih dewasa mengerang dan merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Apakah kautahu kenapa mucikarimu memberimu harga yang begitu tinggi?" bisik namja itu sambil membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Namja dibawahnya menjerit serak dan tertahan; kepalanya terlontar melesak ke dalam bantal saat melakukannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang namja itu dan mencakar punggungnya dengan kekuatan menyedihkan. Wajahnya merah padam sementara keringat membuat kulitnya yang putih halus jadi lengket.

"Siapa saja yang berhasil mendapatkanmu jelas sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu di ranjangnya." Namja itu tersenyum separo sebelum memangut bibir namja di bawahnya dan langsung mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya; erangan tersiksa sekaligus penuh kenikmatan. Penuh gairah.

Ciuman itu panjang, panas, dan menuntut. Bibir namja itu bergerak seirama dengan namja lainnya yang sedang terkubur dalam-dalam oleh gairah. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah menggoreskan api dan gairah; membuat namja itu terbakar hidup-hidup. Sementara itu, dia terus bergerak. Memompa dirinya sendiri untuk memasuki tubuh namja di bawahnya dengan nyaris tanpa kelembutan sama sekali. Tapi tidak masalah karena saat ini, kelembutan nyaris bukanlah hal yang diharapkan oleh gairah. Namja di bawahnya sudah terlalu bergairah untuk bisa merasakan sakit atau hal sialan lain lagi yang bisa merusak gairah bercinta mereka.

Tubuh rampingnya melengkung saat mereka tiba di puncak; seluruh perhatiannya tersita pada seluruh gerakan dinamis di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Cengkraman, kedutan, semuanya membuatnya gila. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja di atasnya sebelum berteriak teredam lalu dia ambruk ke ranjang dengan napas memburu.

"Tao…" bisik namja di atasnya.

Tao berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat; dia bertemu pandang dengan wajah tampan dengan rahang runcing menukik kharismatik yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama ini. Wajah itu memandangnya dengan lembut; penuh pemujaan yang membuat Tao merona sampai ke batas rambut. Dia namja biasa saja yang tidak sengaja terlempar ke rumah lelang menjijikkan tapi Kris, namja itu, begitu terpesona saat melihatnya dipamerkan. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh uangnya untuk mendapatkannya.

Itu bukanlah hal yang pernah Tao bayangkan.

"Kau memesona…" bisik Kris mencium turun dari ceruk leher hingga ke dadanya; membuat Tao bergidik geli antara takut dan bergairah. "Kau menggairahkan…" bisiknya lagi sambil menjilat penuh nafsu dan membuat Tao mendesah panjang tersiksa.

"Siapa sangka aku menemukanmu di tempat sekotor itu. Kau malaikat cantik tanpa sayap," Kris mengulurkan tangan ke tubuh bagian bawah Tao yang menebal menggelisahkan lalu meremasnya lembut, membuat kepala Tao terlontar naik dan dia tersengal.

"Kau lelah?" bisik Kris di telinganya lalu menjilatnya intim; Tao mendengkur senang.

Perlahan namja cantik itu menggeleng. "Aku mau _kau_…" bisiknya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi saat itu mereka sendirian sehingga Kris bisa mendengarnya sejelas Tao meneriakkannya lantang-lantang.

"_Well_," Kris tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang minta…," bisiknya sebelum meraih turun dengan bibirnya dan menjilat menggoda.

Tao mengerang dan menggeliat; kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai dengan sia-sia berusaha meminta Kris berhenti. Tapi Kris tidak mau berhenti. Tubuh Tao melengkung saat sensasinya membutakan; kedua tangannya meremas seprai linen dengan kuat dan menariknya hingga lepas dari kasurnya. Dia meracau penuh gairah; kacau sekaligus menggairahkan. Dia terlihat seperti burung dara abu-abu gemuk menggemaskan yang siap disantap hidup-hidup. Matanya setengah terbuka sementara bibirnya terkuak; deru napasnya terdengar begitu seksi dan menggoda hingga Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi dan memasukinya.

Tao menjerit tertahan saat tusukan rasa sakit menemukannya. Dia menggeliat liar saat berusaha menjauh sekaligus penasaran pada kelanjutannya. Dia mengerang saat Kris membenamkan wajahnya di leher Tao dan menggoda denyutan memburu lembut di sana untuk berdetak lebih cepat bahkan beberapa kali terhenti.

"Kau yang bilang," bisik Kris mengigit lehernya pelan dan membuat napas Tao tercekik.

Tangan Tao bergerak naik dan mengacak rambutnya saat gairah kembali menimbun akal sehatnya. Dia mengerang dan terengah dengan mata setengah terbuka; dia terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang diberikan Kris saat ini. Nyaris tidak menyadari apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya selain rasa penuh tak terdefinisikan Kris di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh… Oh…" dia menjambak rambut Kris saat gairah bergulung-gulung naik ke atas kepalanya dan membakar otaknya hingga tidak meninggalkan hal-hal penanda eksistensinya.

Bahkan namanya…

Kris berguling ke sisinya dan meraih kepalanya bersandar di dadanya. "Kau benar-benar…," desahnya puas dengan mata terpejam.

Tao memeluknya erat-erat; tidak mau melepaskannya. Matanya terpejam di dada Kris; menikmati aroma asin maskulin serta kekuatan Kris di kedua cuping hidungnya. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Jangan takut…," bisik Kris di rambutnya. "Takkan ada yang bisa melukaimu selama aku ada di sini," dia mencium puncak kepala Tao dengan lembut dan lama sebelum terlelap dalam ketidaksadarannya yang nyaman.

"_Saranghae, Gege_…" bisik Tao lemah; pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dia membuka mata dalam keadaan terang benderang; matanya menyipit untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sebelum duduk perlahan dan mengerang saat merasakan darah mengalir turun dari kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke jendela yang sudah terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan Seoul dari atas. Selimutnya meluncur turun hingga teronggok di pangkuannya saat dia menggeliat.

Selalu seperti ini.

Kris akan mendatanginya saat malam hari setelah dia makan malam, lalu pergi sebelum dia bangun.

Tao melirik sarapan di meja di sisinya. Menunya menggiurkan, tapi Tao sedang tidak ingin memakan apa pun. Alih-alih, dia meraih gagang telepon dan menekan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Diangkat pada dering kelima. "_My_ _Panda_ Tao," sapa suara yang kemarin memujanya dengan desahan yang membangkitkan gairah liarnya.

"Gege," bisik Tao. "Kemana kau?"

Kris menghela napas. "Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku, _My_ _Panda_. Aku kembali tepat sehabis makan siang. Oke? Sekarang temukanlah hal yang menyenangkan di kamarmu sampai aku kembali, ne? _Pay_-_pay_."

"Tapi—!"

Terlambat, telepon sudah putus. Tao mendesah berat dan memandang gagang telepon putih mutiara itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali perlahan di tempatnya. Dia mendesah dan bergerak; itu membuat kasurnya berbunyi keresak menenangkan. Sakit berkedut di tubuhnya saat dia bergerak meluncur turun dengan mulus dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Ketelanjangan sama sekali tidak menganggunya sama sekali; dia malah terganggu pada fakta Kris sama sekali tidak menginginkannya pada pagi hari. Dia hanya menginginkan Tao pada malam hari; memuaskan nafsunya lalu pergi setelah semuanya beres.

Tao memutar kran _shower_ dan membiarkan air dingin membasuh kepalanya dan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bertumpu di dinding kamar mandi sementara air membasuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata; berusaha membayangkan seluruh dosanya larut dalam air dingin yang mengigit. Rambutnya seketika menempel di keningnya saat basah. Tao menghela napas; terus menghela napas sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis.

Air matanya bercampur dengan air mandinya sehingga dia tidak begitu menyadarinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan merosot turun sampai terduduk di bawah kucuran _shower-_nya. Dia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan membungkuk untuk terus menangis.

Apakah salah jika dia membutuhkan Kris lebih dari sekadar satu malam? Dia membutuhkan Kris saat dia terbangun; merayunya di pagi hari dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Tao. Satu kalimat sederhana yang pasti akan membuat Tao merasa sempurna. Tapi nyatanya, Tao selalu terbangun di dalam kamar yang sudah terang benderang, dengan seporsi makanan di meja…,

Dan _sendirian_.

Bagian terakhir itulah yang tidak disukainya.

Dia bangkit dan mulai mandi dengan tubuh gemetaran; setelah mandi dia memakai _bathrobe_-nya yang berwarna ungu lembut dan keluar untuk makan pagi. Dia meraih sarapannya dan memakannya tanpa benar-benar merasakannya. Lalu dia meraih _remote_ televisi _flat_ di hadapannya dan menekan tombolnya secara acak; menemukan acara masak-memasak yang membosankan dan membiarkan televisinya ribut sendiri sementara dia diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tao meraih teleponnya lagi dan menekan _redial_. Diangkat di dering pertama.

"Ada apa, _My_ _Panda_?"

"_Jinjja bogoshipta_…," bisik Tao lemah; nyaris menangis. "Tidak bisakah Gege tetap di sisiku sampai aku terbangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gege?" desak Tao dengan suara gemetar; terdengar seperti berkumur.

Belum ada jawaban.

"Tidakkah Gege mencintaiku?"

"Tao," balas suara itu dengan nada pelik yang membuat jantung Tao naik ke tenggorokan. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku harus pergi."

Telepon putus lagi.

Tao meremas gagang teleponya dan membiarkannya jatuh berkelotak di lantai; dia bertahan sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menangis…

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"

Kris menoleh dari ponselnya ke arah Suho yang menatapnya spekulatif. "Haruskah aku mencintainya?"

Suho mengangkat bahu dan menyesap _brendi_-nya. "Kupikir kau begitu. Minatmu besar sekali saat mengamatinya."

Kris bersandar di tempat duduknya. "Minat tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cinta,"

Suho tertawa serak. "Tao salah satu asetku yang paling berharga, Kris. Aku sudah dengan sangat berat hati melepaskannya untukmu padahal aku bisa mendapatkan uang lima kali sampai sepuluh kali lipat dari harga yang kautetapkan untuk Tao dari orang lain. Sebaiknya kau membahagiakannya atau aku terpaksa harus memasang iklan lain dengan namanya. Aku yakin sudah banyak yang menantinya."

Cengkraman Kris di gelasnya mengencang saat mendengarnya. "Awas kalau kau berani…" geramnya mengancam.

Suho tertawa mendapatkan respon defensif itu. "Tentu saja aku berani, Kris. Aku berani saat pelacurku tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh majikannya. Kaupikir aku mengumpulkan mereka untuk apa? Membunuh mereka dalam aktivitas seks tidak sehat majikannya? Demi Tuhan, aku mau mereka bahagia." alis Suho berkerut saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Geram Kris nyaris meremukkan gelas _brendi_-nya saat mengatakannya. Pembuluh darah di pelipisnya berkedut. "Berdoalah mulutmu masih ditempatnya besok, Kim Joonmyeon."

Suho tidak gentar sama sekali; alih-alih walaupun tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Kris, matanya tetap bertemu dengan mata marah berkobar milik Naga China pemarah di hadapannya. Kontak itu tidak dilepaskannya bahkan saat dia bicara, "Dan berdoalah Tao-_mu_ masih diranjangmu malam ini," balasnya dengan nada sama dinginnya dengan Kris.

Mereka berpandangan dengan api yang sama besarnya di mata masing-masing. Suho tetap kalem sementara Kris terlihat benar-benar marah. Cengkraman tangan Naga itu tidak melonggar sama sekali; buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Apakah Kris membayangkan tangannya mencekik leher Suho? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan Kris yang tahu itu.

Akhirnya Kris menggebrak meja dan berjalan keluar dengan gusar. Gelas _brendi_-nya terguling dan menumpahkan isinya di meja hingga menetes ke karpet sementara Suho tetap di tempatnya. Dia menatap pintu gandanya yang terayun menutup dengan ribut sebelum mendesah.

"Maafkan aku, Taotao…"

.

.

.

Tao sedang meringkuk di ranjangnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka; dia mendongak dari balik selimut dan melihat Kris memasuki kamarnya. Tangannya sudah bergerak melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Tao menelan ludah; gugup, kikuk, takut, malu, sekaligus penasaran.

"Kau mengangguku hari ini," suara Kris terdengar begitu lembut sampai Tao merinding. Kemejanya terpisah dan kedua ujungnya berkibar di sisinya saat dia merangkak naik ke kasur dan menaungi Tao. Tao mengkeret berusaha mengecilkan tubuhnya sendiri; takut pada kemarahan Kris.

"Kautahu apa artinya itu, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusap turun melepaskan simpul _bathrobe_ Tao dengan satu sentakan mendesak.

Mengigil dalam ketelanjangannya, Tao berusaha keras tetap bernapas tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari rumah kotor sialan itu," Kris meremas tubuhnya dengan terlalu kuat hingga Tao merasakan tusukan rasa sakit alih-alih nikmat. Dia mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. "Tidak bisakah setidaknya kau berterima kasih lalu diam saja? Kau terlalu banyak menutut."

Tao mengigil sementara cengkraman Kris menguat; membuat tubuhnya kesemutan dan aliran darahnya berdesir bersama napasnya yang berantakan menahan teriakan.

"Kau ingin kembali ke rumah kotor itu, ya?" tanya Kris lembut tapi perlakuannya bertolak belakang dengan tindakannya.

Tao lekas menggeleng; tegas, terdesak, dan nyaris menangis akibat cengkraman Kris.

"Jika kau mau kembali ke sana," Kris mengeraskan remasannya dan jeritan lolos dari mulut Tao; panjang, gemetar, dan begitu kesakitan. Air mata meleleh di pipinya yang putih; menetes ke linen yang berantakan. Menimbulkan pola acak basah gelap di sana. "Aku akan melemparmu detik ini juga kembali ke sana. Itukah yang kauinginkan, Zitao?"

Tao menggeleng panik; tidak berani menatap Kris yang terlihat benar-benar marah. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya kedua tangannya tetap mengepal alih-alih merenggut tangan Kris dari tubuhnya; itu hanya akan membuat Kris semakin marah. Satu tangan Kris mencengkram dagunya dan menolehkannya dengan paksa ke depan; mata mereka bertemu. Mata Tao berupa mata merah yang berlinang air mata sementara mata Kris adalah mata binatang liar yang sedang marah karena sarangnya diganggu gugat. Napasnya yang memburu sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Tao jauh lebih baik.

Malam itu akan jadi malam paling panjang yang pernah Tao rasakan; itu semua karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

Kris bangkit dan melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparnya menjauh; jemarinya turun ke kait celananya dan melepaskannya. Sama-sama telanjang, Kris kembali menaunginya. Kali ini Tao sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk mengejar gairah yang ditawarkan Kris, alih-alih dia ingin berlari dari sana. Bersembunyi dari kemarahan Kris; dimana saja sampai dia reda. Bahkan jika itu neraka sekalipun.

"Aku membelimu dari Suho untuk hal ini." geram Kris. "Hanya hal ini, Tao, dan aku tidak menerima tawaran lain dari pelacur."

Hati Tao terasa diremas-remas saat mendengarnya; kenyataan menghantamnya kuat-kuat hingga kepalanya melesak ke bantal dan napasnya terkesiap keras.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

Tentu saja!

Dia adalah seorang _pelacur_; apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan seorang pelacur dari majikannya kecuali hal ini?

Cinta?

Tao benar-benar bodoh saat dia berharap Kris mencintainya; dan hal konyol sinting gila itulah yang membuat Kris menyelamatkannya dari rumah kotor menjijikkan itu.

_Pelacur… pelacur… pelacur…_

Kata itu menari di dalam kepala Tao sementara Kris mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Tao berteriak saat tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali dari Kris; anyir darah mendominasi atmosfer kamar itu. Mengalahkan aroma pengharum ruangan yang seperti _wildberry_ dan _orange_ _blossom_ yang selalu disukai Tao.

Dia menangis; walaupun dia tahu itu semua tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Dia adalah pelacur. Pelacur yang _dibeli_ Kris dari Suho; sama sekali bukan _diselamatkan_ seperti apa yang selalu Tao pikirkan. Kris sama sekali tidak _menyelamatkannya_, Kris _membelinya_.

Dengan uang dan Tao harus membayarkan harga itu dengan menjadi budak seks Kris.

Itulah kenyataannya.

Itulah hal yang selama ini ditolak Tao untuk dilihat.

Tao berteriak gemetar sambil meremas seprai saat sakitnya menjadi-jadi; napasnya memburu sementara dia sesegukan. Sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit kebas di dalam hatinya. Berdenyut mengerikan; membuat kepalanya kesemutan.

Kris mengambil kepuasannya setelahnya pergi secepatnya dari sana. Sama sekali tidak ada buaian yang selama ini menenangkan Tao, meredakan sakitnya. Kris keluar segera setelah dia mengambil apa yang bisa diambilnya dari Tao. Tao meraih selimutnya dengan tangan gemetar; mencoba mengabaikan aroma anyir darah yang menghambur saat dia menariknya. Mengabaikan sakit yang berdenyut dari salah satu organ tubuhnya. Kepalanya berdentam-dentam saat dia memeluk selimutnya dan menangis teredam; dengan benda itu, ditutupinya wajahnya dan menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir terus menerus tanpa bisa dihentikan walaupun dia berusaha.

Selama ini dia adalah pelacur.

Benar. Kris benar soal itu.

Pelacur tidak berharga yang tidak seharusnya memiliki harga diri karena itu semua sudah dibakar habis tepat ketika dia memutuskan dia menjadi pelacur.

Tao menekuk kakinya dan bergelung serapat bola di kasurnya; mencoba menghalau rasa sakit ganda di tubuhnya. Perasaan kebas dan kesemutan itu membuatnya gila; dia segukan.

Dia tidak punya harga diri.

Tidak di mata dunia, tidak di mata mucikarinya, bahkan tidak di mata Kris.

Di mata Tuhan sekalipun.

Dia pendosa, dia pelacur, dia tidak boleh menikmati satu pun hal yang ditawarkan dunia karena Tuhan menciptakannya bukan untuk pelacur sepertinya.

Dalam kegelapan, kegerahan, dan kesakitan; pikiran Tao terlalu lemah untuk melindungi kepalanya sendiri sehingga dia terlempar kembali ke masa-masa dimana dia menolak setengah mati untuk menjadi pelacur…

.

.

.

_Namja itu bertubuh langsing seperti cheetah, manis dan cantik dengan kulit berkilauan yang lebih halus dari sutera mana pun di dunia. Matanya yang hitam bening dan menggemaskan sementara bibirnya yang ranum bergerak-gerak membaca isi buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Aroma pedesaan selalu membuat Tao senang dan nyaman; dia suka tinggal di pedesaan. Menyaksikan rumpun padi tumbuh, ilalang yang bergoyang, gandum yang menari, aroma bunga liar…. Tao tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini._

_Tapi, hidup selalu punya cara untuk mematahkan mimpi._

_Bahkan jika itu mimpi namja seperti Tao._

_Orangtuanya menjualnya; dengan tanpa belas kasihan kepada seorang mucikari dari kota. Tao memberontak; tapi, apakah itu semua berguna? Perbedaan apa yang bisa dilakukan pemberontakannya saat itu? Orangtuanya; dua orang yang diharapkannya bisa menjaga dirinya dari semua inilah yang menginginkannya untuk pergi. Dia sendirian melawan lima orang; dua diantaranya adalah orang yang menjadikannya ada. Siapa sekutu yang dimilikinya?_

_Bahkan setan sekalipun tidak mau menjadi sekutunya saat itu._

_Dia diseret paksa menuju sebuah rumah bordil menjijikkan yang penuh nafsu tumpah ruah. Rumah itu mewah, Tao tidak memungkirinya. Karpet royal bertebaran dimana-mana, sepuhan emas, perabotan mewah; hanya saja Tao tidak suka berada dalam kemewahan semacam itu._

_Dia dilempar ke sebuah ruangan gelap; sendirian. Mengigil. Takut pada kegelapan. Dia meringkuk di sudut terjauh; berusaha memipihkan tubuh agar tiba-tiba saja kembali ke masa dimana hidupnya masih sederhana dan orangtuanya memiliki pilihan lain untuk mencari uang alih-alih menjualnya. Tapi setelah setengah malam mencoba, toh dia tetap berada di sana._

_Tao ditarik, ditelanjangi lalu diperintahkan berjalan di sebuah panggung yang sangat terang. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang menontonnya; dia ingin berlari kembali ke dalam dan menyambar kain atau apa saja yang bisa digunakannya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Tapi dia harus berjalan menghabiskan panggung panjang berwarna emas itu dalam hujan lampu sorot yang membuatnya menciut._

_Lalu dia duduk di tengah panggung bersama sekitar lima namja lain yang juga ditelanjangi seperti dirinya. Dia menunggu dengan gelisah; kikuk oleh ketelanjangannya sendiri sementara dia mendengar namanya disebutkan._

"_Dia belum pernah disentuh. Baru saja kami dapatkan dari pedesaan." Seorang namja yang menjadi pelelang itu menoleh padanya dan memberikannya kedipan nakal yang membuat Tao nyaris muntah di sana. "Saya buka harganya dari seratus ribu dollar,"_

_Mual bergulung-gulung naik ke tenggorokan Tao. Harga dirinya kah itu? Seratus ribu dolar? Itukah harga yang selama ini melekat di dirinya?_

_Harga melambung. Terus melambung bahkan sampai menyentuh harga puluhan juta dollar. Bagi Tao, berapa ratus juta dollar pun takkan setimbang dengan harga diri seorang manusia sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah pelacur. Saat ini dia adalah pelacur. Itulah harga dirinya. Dia punya _harga_ diri. Harga itu berupa uang._

"_Seratus juta dolar."_

_Suara itu membuat pembawa acara lelang mesum sialan itu terkesiap dan langsung berkeringat dingin. Tao memicingkan mata ke kegelapan berusaha mencari siapa yang sudah membelinya dengan harga semahal itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali suara berkasak-kusuk dari tamu._

"_Se-seratus juta dolar," ulang pelelang itu gugup dan mengusap keringatnya. "Ada yang berani lebih tinggi untuk malaikat ini?"_

_Tao nyaris meludahi wajahnya saat itu juga sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semua ini._

_Sampai pelelang menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan lambat, tidak ada yang mengajukan harga lebih tinggi. Palu diketuk dengan suara keras dan tegas tiga kali; Tao ditarik berdiri dan diseret ke dalam. Tidak memberontak karena dia sadar dia bukan lagi namja dengan harga diri tak ternilaikan materi, dia sekarang pelacur dengan harga seratus juta dollar._

_Mahal?_

_Jika ada yang berpikir bahwa itu mahal, dia salah karena Tao sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya mahal. Dia merasa dirinya murahan; tak memiliki harga diri lagi. Dia kotor, berdosa, dan menjijikkan. Dia sudah mengotori bumi dengan dosanya._

_Dia dibiarkan duduk di sofa dengan telanjang; mengigil oleh hawa penyejuk ruangan sampai dia melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam berjalan mendekatinya. Dia memakai setelan jas yang rapi dan berkelas; dia membawa selimut yang disampirkan dilekukan lengannya._

_Tao mundur dengan takut; giginya gemeletuk oleh rasa takut dan kedinginan. Dia berusaha menjauh dari namja yang terus mendekatinya itu._

"_Tenanglah…," bisik namja itu dengan gaya menyerah; berhenti satu meter darinya._

_Napas Tao memburu._

"_Aku takkan melukaimu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, oke?" lanjutnya dan meletakkan selimut itu dalam jangkauan Tao. "Pakailah. Aku yakin kau kedinginan,"_

_Tao menunduk menatap selimut itu sebelum perlahan dia meraihnya dan berusaha menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tangan namja itu lebih cepat, dia meraihnya dan menyelimuti Tao erat-erat hingga Tao merasa nyaman dan tenang. Dia mendongak menatap wajah namja itu; wajahnya mirip kucing dengan mata beningnya yang menggemaskan. Namja itu tersenyum dan merangkulnya._

"_Aku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris," bisik namja itu lembut. "Dan kau akan aman bersamaku,"_

_Tao percaya; dalam keadaan setengah sinting, dia percaya padanya. "Aku Huang Zitao," bisiknya lemah._

"_Lupakan aku pernah membelimu, oke? Anggap saja kita bertemu di sebuah jalanan penuh dan aku membawamu pulang karena aku menyayangimu. Lupakan harga yang diberikan pada tubuhmu karena bagiku, kau sama sekali tidak ternilai."_

_Tao menatapnya dengan kikuk; mencari apakah namja itu jujur atau hanya sekadar menghiburnya. Tapi mata beningnya berkilat begitu jujur hingga Tao akhirnya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada namja tinggi itu._

.

.

.

Dia mengigil kedinginan sekaligus ketakutan. Bergelung begitu rapat dibalik selimut yang masih bernoda darah dan berbau anyir. Tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengigil. Dia menolak sarapannya beberapa menit lalu; dia merasa tidak cukup sehat untuk makan apa pun pagi ini.

Selama ini dia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa Kris membelinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah manusia tanpa harga diri. Tapi, satu kata dari Kris sudah membuatnya seketika ingat _siapa_ tepatnya dirinya. Tao meringkuk semakin erat dan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berantakan oleh isak tangis.

Sakit.

Sakit dimana-mana.

Kapan sakit ini akan hilang?

Kapan?

Karena dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi; sakit ini membuatnya gila. Perasaan kebas ini membuatnya mati rasa. Sakit sekali.

Tao memukul-mukul dadanya lalu terbatuk samar karena sakitnya; sakitnya sebegitu rupanya hingga Tao merasa sebuah baja panas sedang disurukkan ke dalam dadanya. Membakar seluruh organnya dengan api ganas.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan pisau buah di mangkuk yang terisi buah kesukaannya. Tapi dia sudah sejak lama menghentikan kebiasaannya menyukai sesuatu secara khusus tepat saat dia menjadi pelacur.

Kata itu mengiris hatinya dengan tajam.

Dia meraih pisau stainless kecil itu dan menimang-nimangnya; jika dia mati, apakah Kris akan sedih? Atau malah marah karena dia sudah melanggar kesepakatan mereka?

Apakah ada kehidupan setelah kematian untuk Tao?

Untuk pelacur?

.

.

.

Kris sedang memilah berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya saat teleponnya berbunyi. Dia menekan tombol _speaker_ tanpa menoleh dari berkasnya; semua laporan saham itu begitu menyita perhatian. Beberapa saham yang ditanamnya naik, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bergerak turun. Alis Kris berkerut. Lalu dia menoleh saat mendengar telepon berkeresak.

"Mianhae, Kris-ssi. Suho-ssi meminta untuk disambungkan dengan Anda,"

Kris mendesah berlebihan. "_Go_ _ahead_ _then_," sahutnya ringan sebelum memerhatikan lagi berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Kris?"

Kris mendesah. "Apa lagi, Suho?" balasnya.

Suho mengeluarkan suara kesal sesaat sebelum kembali bicara. "Firasatku tidak enak tentang masalah Tao. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Demi Tuhan, Suho, dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sekarang sedang mengunyah sarapannya di ranjang," gerutu Kris sambil meletakkan setumpuk berkas yang baru saja selesai ditandatanganinya.

"Bisakah aku memastikannya sendiri?" desak Suho.

Kris meletakkan pulpennya dengan gusar di berkasnya; itu membuat kertasnya lecek. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Suho? Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Dia keluargaku, Kris." Suara Suho terdengar dingin dan mengancam. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu. Mengizinkanmu membawanya tanpa uang karena aku tidak mau orang lain memilikinya selain kau. Aku membiarkanmu membawanya karena aku yakin kau bisa melindunginya. Dan jika kau berani menyakitinya, Kris," napas Suho terdengar memburu. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak menyakitinya!" suara Kris naik dengan kesal; napasnya juga sama memburunya. "Aku bersumpah aku melindunginya!"

"Sambungkan aku dengan pelayan yang bertanggung jawab atas Tao,"

Kris mengeluarkan suara marah sebelum menekan beberapa tombol untuk menyambungkannya dengan pelayan pribadi Tao. Diangkat di dering ketiga. "Katakan pada Suho bahwa Tao baik-baik saja," geramnya.

"Saya khawatir tidak, Tuan," sahut pelayan itu takut-takut.

"Ada apa dengannya?" sambar Suho khawatir. "Apakah dia sakit?"

Pelayan itu ragu saat melanjutkan. "Saya tidak yakin, Tuan, tapi seharian ini dia tidak bergerak. Dia tidak turun dari ranjangnya. Menolak sarapan dan makan siangnya bahkan buah yang biasanya dihabiskannya. Kamarnya sunyi nyaris tanpa pergerakan apa-apa. Saya mengeceknya sepuluh menit lalu, dan dia masih bergelung di selimutnya."

Hening sejenak sampai…

"KAU BEDEBAH KOTOR SIALAN! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA TAO-KU?!" raung Suho gusar. "JIKA SATU HAL SAJA TERJADI PADANYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" telepon putus dengan cepat dan Kris yakin Suho sudah berlari ke mobilnya untuk mengemudi dengan marah ke rumahnya.

Kris menutup telepon dan menyambar jasnya; melupakan ratusan lembar berkas yang seharusnya ditandatanganinya saat ini. Dia berlari keluar dengan kunci _Porsche Carrera GT_-nya tergenggam erat; dia harus tiba di rumah lebih cepat dari Suho!

"KRIS-SSI! BERKAS ANDA!" seru sekretarisnya saat Kris berlari melewatinya.

"PERSETAN DENGAN BERKASMU!" balas Kris menuruni tangga darurat; melompati empat sampai lima anak tangga dalam satu loncatan. Dia tiba di bawah dan berlari ke basement untuk mencari mobilnya; terdengar suara mesin berbunyi saat dia menekan tombol alarm. Dia menyentakkan pintunya terbuka ke atas dan masuk lalu menyalakan dan memasukkan perseneling langsung memacunya pulang.

TAO HARUS BAIK-BAIK SAJA!

.

.

.

Pisau itu gemetaran di tangannya; bergerak dan memantulkan matanya di sana. Apakah dia takut sekarang? Setelah sejauh ini?

Tao menggenggam erat pisau itu. Pisaunya memang kecil dan tipis, tapi seharusnya itu bisa memotong nadinya. Menghentikan pembuluh darahnya; menghentikan jantungnya; serta seluruh sistem tubuhnya yang kompleks. Dia menangis lagi; entah kenapa semenjak menjadi pelacur, air matanya mudah sekali jatuh. Air matanya mudah sekali luruh.

Tao memang mudah menangis selama ini tapi bukan cengeng. Dia tidak pernah menangisi hal-hal absurb yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditangisi seperti cinta. Cintanya pada Kris sudah mengubahnya. Sudah menjadikannya begitu cengeng. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan gusar; dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia _tidak_ seharusnya menangis.

Pisau itu gemetar saat mendekati pembuluh darahnya yang berdenyut memburu. Bilahnya menembus kulitnya yang putih; menimbulkan semburat merah jambu saat kulit pertamanya tertembus, tapi sebelum sempat menyentuh denyutan nadinya, pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dengan keras sehingga Tao terjengkang dan pisaunya terlempar. Ujung pisau itu merobek kulit lima senti dari denyut nadinya lalu berkelontang di lantai.

Tao menoleh dan menemukan Kris.

Berantakan.

Sangat berantakan.

Kemejanya berantakan dengan tiga kancing teratas terbuka, dasi yang tergantung asal-asalan dan bagian bawahnya berkibar di luar celananya. Rambutnya acak-acakan seolah dia berlari melewati ruangan hingga ke kamar Tao.

Napasnya memburu sebelum melompat dan menerjang Tao ke dalam pelukannya; dia memeluk Tao erat-erat. Membenamkan wajah Tao ke dadanya; membiarkannya mendengarkan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras. Napasnya memburu dan menyapu puncak kepala Tao.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" suara Kris terdengar kacau. "Apa yang _ingin_ kaulakukan?"

Tao terisak lagi; menangis di dada Kris, membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tao tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dia tidak ingin Kris kembali memuntahkan kata-kata menyakitkan yang hanya membuat Tao menyesali usaha gagalnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi alih-alih memarahinya, Kris malah mengatakan…,

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, Tao. Jangan." Kris membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Tao. "Jangan pernah…"

Suaranya begitu penuh kesedihan dan ketegangan sehingga bergetar. Tao terisak mendengarnya. Mengutuk semua hal yang bisa dikutuknya karena betapa membingungkannya semua ini.

Tao memeluknya; jemarinya bertautan di punggung Kris. Menolak jarak apa pun diantara mereka. Kris meraih tangan kiri Tao dan meringis melihat darahnya tapi senang saat menyadari pisau Tao meleset karena dia kaget saat Kris memasuki ruangan. Dia membersihkan darah itu dengan ujung seprai dan mengusap lukanya dengan lembut; telunjuknya menekan denyutan memburu di sana lalu tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao mendongak dan terkesiap pelan saat melihat air mata menggenangi mata Kris. "Kau menangis?" bisiknya sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes di wajah Kris.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Cinta…" bisiknya.

_Cinta_…

_Cinta_…

Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi; menyembunyikan panas yang menyambar wajahnya. Apakah dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja memanggil Tao dengan panggilan intim yang membuat Tao berdenyar? Atau itu hanya sebagian dari aktingnya?

"Aku bersumpah jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihatmu memegang pisau terkutuk itu di tanganmu." Bisiknya lagi di rambut Tao. "Pikirmu apa yang kaulakukan, _Nappeun_?"

Tao tidak menjawabnya; dia menikmati detik-detik dimana dia merasa diinginkan. Detik-detik yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Kris membawa wajahnya berhadap-hadapan; matanya yang merah bertemu dengan mata Tao. Keduanya saling memandang sejenak sampai Kris mencium bibirnya; bergerak lembut dan menghembuskan nama Tao dalam setiap napasnya. Kris merengkuh tengkuknya dan mendorongnya tertidur; Tao melenguh saat ciuman mereka memanas. Kakinya melingkari pinggang Kris sementara kedua lengannya meremas rambut Kris.

Tidak pernah.

Kris tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini.

Ciuman ini terlalu… _nyata_ untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai akting belaka.

Kris melepaskan pangutannya dan terengah di wajah Tao; tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuh Tao yang masih telanjang. Mengusapnya dan melukiskan api di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" bisik Kris sambil mengusap tubuh Tao dan membuat namja itu terkesiap bergairah.

"A-aku…," Tao berusaha bernapas dan menjawab tapi dia tidak mampu melakukannya saat tangan Kris terus menggodanya.

Mereka bisa saja langsung bercinta, tapi Kris tidak sengaja melirik pintu dan melihatnya terbuka lebar. Pelayannya tidak akan berani mengetuk atau lewat sekalipun tapi Suho akan menghambur masuk jika dia tiba. Kris bangkit; tapi pelukan Tao mencegahnya pergi.

"J-jangan…" bisiknya merona; wajahnya begitu cantik sampai hati Kris terasa diremas-remas. Dia mengecup bibir Tao sekilas hingga namja itu gemetaran.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku berjanji." Bisiknya perlahan melepaskan tautan tangan Tao dan bangkit untuk mengunci pintu. Setelahnya dia menoleh dan melihat Tao begitu berantakan; darah menodai ranjangnya dan semuanya begitu mengerikan. Kris menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah selotip luka sebelum kembali ke ranjang.

Tao membuka mata saat dia datang dan duduk di sisinya. Mata hitam bening Tao berkilat penuh tanya saat Kris meraih tangan kirinya; dengan lembut Kris menempelkan selotip luka itu di lukanya yang berwarna merah darah sebelum mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Tao merona.

Kris tersenyum lembut melihatnya merona sebelum kembali menaunginya; membuat Tao merona semakin parah. Dua tangannya menyentuh dada Kris; merasakan detakan jantung Kris sementara kedua tangan Kris mengungkungnya dalam kekuatan maskulin.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya.

Tao mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. "_Mwo_?" bisiknya serak dan parau.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Kris lagi lalu merunduk dan menciumnya. "_Saranghae_…" bisiknya lagi lalu kembali menciumnya; ciuman itu lembut dan sama sekali tidak ada desakan untuk bercinta. Kris bergerak begitu lembut dan menggoda; tangannya bermain dengan lembut di tubuh Tao.

"Kali ini," bibir mereka berpisah. "Kita akan _bercinta_." Bisiknya lembut.

Tao merona lagi; dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Kemana Tao-ku yang dulu?" bisik Kris setengah geli. "Biasanya kau membukakan bajuku. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Tao tercekik napasnya sendiri mendengarnya. Benarkah dia selalu melakukan hal seintim itu pada Kris? Kenapa dia tidak malu? Kenapa sekarang dia malu melakukannya?

Kris meraih tangannya dan menyentuhkannya di kemeja Kris. "Bukalah." Bisiknya. "Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi…"

Tao menggeleng. Kris tidak pernah menyakitinya. Tao bahagia bersama Kris selama ini. Dia senang memiliki Kris di sisinya.

"Kau tidak mau membukanya?" Kris salah menerjemahkan gelengan Tao dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Tao menggeleng lagi dengan lebih kuat. "_Aniya_…" Bisiknya; suaranya begitu indah dan itu membuat Kris lepas kendali dan kembali menciumnya. Ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggeleng?" bisik Kris terengah dengan suara serak dan parau yang terdengar begitu seksi di pendengaran Tao.

Tao menatap kancing kemeja Kris dan perlahan membukanya. "Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku…" bisiknya lagi.

Kris membelai wajahnya. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Kau tidak pernah bicara padaku selama ini selain melalui telepon. Dan suaramu…," Kris menjelaskannya dengan ciuman lain sementara jemari Tao bergerak memisahkan kemejanya.

"Kenapa dengan suaraku?" bisik Tao saat bibir mereka berpisah; lalu Kris kembali menyambar bibirnya dalam ciuman ganas yang memabukkan.

"Oh, jangan bicara. Jangan pernah bicara…" sengal Kris sementara tangan Tao mulai turun ke kait celananya. "Suaramu membuatku gila…"

"Aku tidak bisa jadi orang bisu saat aku bisa bicara, Gege…" begitu kalimat Tao selesai, ciuman lain dibenamkan ke bibirnya. Membuat kepalanya melesak ke bantal.

Dengan kakinya, Tao mendorong celana Kris turun dari kakinya. Keduanya terkesiap lalu berguling sampai Tao berada di atas Kris; keduanya berpandangan dengan gairah yang berkobar-kobar nyaris membuat rumah itu terbakar.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Tao; lembut, lirih, serak, parau dan benar-benar menggairahkan. Bagaimana namja bisa begitu menggairahkan hanya dengan suaranya? Kris pasti sudah gila.

"Jangan," sengal Kris menggeleng dengan mata setengah terbuka saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "Jangan bicara…" dia meraih tengkuk Tao dan menciumnya lagi; melenguh saat tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan saling menggesek dengan cara yang begitu mendebarkan.

Baru saat itu Tao merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ada kekasaran, hanya ada kelembutan.

Bercinta terasa begitu berbeda saat didasari oleh cinta yang sama besarnya. Tao merasa bahagia; nyaris meledak oleh perasaan senang. Kris bergerak dengan kelembutan yang membutakan; tidak sekalipun berusaha menyiksanya. Mereka mengejar kepuasan mereka bersama; saling bahu membahu di dalamnya.

Wajah keduanya merona saat akhirnya tiba di titik puncak yang membakar seluruh identitas mereka. Keduanya melenguh dan melengkungkan tubuhnya saat seluruh gairah meledak membuat mereka meleleh seperti salju.

Kris memeluk Tao; mencegahnya pergi. "_Saranghae_…" bisiknya lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku berdoa kau mengucapkannya sejak lama…" bisik Tao parau.

Kris kembali mencium bibirnya. "Maaf karena menyebutmu pelacur,"

Tao menggeleng dengan kedua tangannya di dada Kris sementara dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, aku memang begitu. Aku memang pelacur…"

Kris mencium bibirnya lagi untuk membungkamnya. "Aku tidak setuju itu, Cinta. Karena aku tidak membelimu sama sekali,"

Tao mengerjapkan mata. "_Apa_?"

"Alasanku," Kris tersenyum lembut dan setengah geli melihat ekspresi Tao yang sedikit terluka, marah, kesal, dan sekali lagi; sedih. Kris membelai wajahnya untuk menghalau ekspresi terakhir. "Alasanku membawamu kemari adalah karena aku mencintaimu. Suho menitipkanmu di sini padaku karena dia tidak mau orang lain mendapatkanmu. Seratus juta dolar yang kaudengar saat itu hanya ancaman kosong. Kemenangan kosong. Tanpa seratus juta dolar pun aku sudah bisa memilikimu di ranjangku karena Suho sudah menyerahkanmu padaku."

"Itu sebabnya kau mengatakan padaku untuk melupakannya…?" bisik Tao; suaranya begitu indah sehingga Kris kembali menciumnya. Ciuman itu membangkitkan gelegak gairah lain.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dengan seluruh hidupku. Jiwaku. Hatiku. Seluruh hal yang tersisa dariku setelah dosa membakarnya habis. _My_ _Panda_ Tao, aku mencintaimu. Aku memujamu." Kris memejamkan mata sementara bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tao memeluknya; membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Kris saat mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu…" lenguhnya sebelum kembali menerima ciuman Kris yang menindihnya.

"Aku memujamu… Aku sungguh memujamu…"

.

.

.

Suho bergerak ke sana kemari dalam kekhawatiran; segelas _wine_ di tangannya bergolak saat dia mondar-mandir di dalam perpustakaan mewah Kris. Dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum bisa bertemu Tao, dan bagusnya Kris mengunci diri di dalam kamar bersama Tao sudah nyaris dua jam. Suho benci menunggu apalagi namja semacam Kris yang kata-katanya sulit dipercayai.

Dia baru saja akan duduk kembali di sofanya saat pintu ganda perpustakaan terbuka dan dia melihat dua namja berdiri di sana. Satu namja tinggi sedangkan satu namja lagi berada setengah dibalik punggungnya. Tangan mereka bertautan erat-erat.

"Tao," Suho langsung meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak untuk memeluk Tao yang juga melangkah mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_…," dia memeluk Suho dengan sebelah tangan masih di dalam genggaman Kris.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu?" desak Suho mengenggam kedua bahu mungil Tao untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja walaupun hal itu sulit dilakukannya dalam ukuran tubuh mungilnya. Suho menolak mengatakan dirinya sendiri pendek, dia selalu mengatakan Tao yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat rumah Kris. Biasanya dia dikurung di dalam kamar Kris tanpa pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk keluar dari sana. Makanan datang sendiri. Dia punya kamar mandi pribadi.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memakai sweter gading dan _pullover_ milik Kris yang sedikit terlalu panjang untuknya karena Kris berubah cemburu saat dia memakai bathrobe-nya yang biasa untuk turun bertemu Suho.

"Kau lebih langsing…" Suho mengamati tubuhnya dengan spekulatif.

Tao ikut menunduk mengamati tubuhnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya geli.

Suho menatap Kris dengan kesal yang bagi Tao terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang mencoba menantang macan. Atau mungkin naga melihat betapa otoriternya Kris. Bagus juga, karena bagi Tao, naga itu seksi. "Kau apakan Tao-ku?" gerutunya.

"Bukankah itu bagus," Kris tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao sedikit pun sejak tadi; dia melepas tangan Tao hanya untuk memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat. Tao mendongak dan merona saat melihat mata Kris yang terpancang kepadanya. "Dia jadi lebih seksi," bisik Kris sebelum merunduk dan mencium bibirnya.

Suho mendesah melihatnya lalu dia memandang Tao yang menumpukan sebelah pipinya di dada Kris yang memeluknya protektif; tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kau bahagia, Tao?" bisik Suho.

Mata hitam Tao berkilat senang; itu membuat Suho tenang. Namja dipelukan Kris itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat bahagia, Hyung. Jangan khawatirkan aku…,"

Suho tidak bisa menjawab hal lain selain anggukan dan merasa hangat sekali saat melihat bagaimana Kris memuja Tao.

Mencintainya sampai tidak ada celah lagi dihatinya untuk membenci…

.

.

.

Tao berbaring di atas tubuh Kris yang telanjang dan memejamkan mata menghirup aroma nyaman yang berkumpul di indera penciumannya saat dia menghela napas.

"Katakan," bisik Tao sambil menggambar pola-pola acak di dada Kris yang datar dan mulus. "Kenapa Gege mencintaiku?"

Kris tertawa serak mendengarnya. "Haruskah aku menjelaskannya padamu?" dia memandang kekasih mungilnya yang sedang sibuk menulis berbagai macam hal-hal aneh dengan telunjuknya di atas dada Kris.

Tao mengangguk di dadanya dengan bibir mengerut imut. "Gege marah sekali saat aku bertanya apakah Gege mencintaiku beberapa hari lalu. Tiba-tiba Gege mendobrak kamarku dan mencegahku bunuh diri. Itu membingungkan…"

Kris membelai wajahnya dengan lembut; mengusap kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kaukatakan padaku dalam dua tahun kita bersama,"

Tao merona mendengarnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gege," protesnya. "Jelaskan saja…," gerutunya geli sambil menekankan telapak tangannya yang hangat sehabis bercinta ke perut datar Kris.

Kris menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya; memainkan sejumput rambut itu dengan gerakan melamun. "Awalnya aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan kenapa aku ada di rumah lelang itu. Suho memintaku datang untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya di telepon. Karena Suho adalah sahabatku, aku setuju untuk datang lebih karena perasaan respekku kepada sahabat. Aku tidak ingin ikut bertaruh; membeli pelacur mana pun yang ditawarkan mereka." Kris berhenti bicara sejenak.

"Biasanya dicerita dongeng, ini saatnya dimana si peran utama pria utama terpesona pada peran utama perempuan," bisik Tao tersenyum geli; senyumannya begitu manis dan menggoda sampai Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya yang seranum ceri matang.

"Sayangnya, Cinta, di sini peran utama pria terpesona pada peran utama pria lainnya." bisik Kris dan tersenyum saat mendengar tawa gemericing Tao. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao tersengal oleh tawanya; wajahnya bersemu karena tawa. "Tidak masalah." Sahutnya ceria. "Cerita selalu lebih berwarna saat dia tidak lagi menggunakan teori."

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau cerewet juga, ya? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah mau bicara?"

Tao merona. "Tugasku bukan bicara, kan?" bisiknya.

Alis Kris berkerut. "Lalu?"

Tao menatapnya dengan geli; senyuman bermain di bibirnya yang basah, lembap, dan bengkak setelah diciumi Kris selama mereka bercinta. "Bukannya tugasku hanya mendesah?"

Karena kalimatnya itu, Tao mendapatkan ciuman panas mendesak yang membuatnya mengerang keras lalu terengah-engah. Tapi, dia tertawa ceria setelah Kris melepaskan pangutannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya geli dibawah Kris. "Apakah aku salah?" dia tertawa lagi setelah Kris menciumnya. Telapak tangannya menekan dada Kris saat ciuman Kris menggelincir turun ke lehernya dan dadanya. "Gege belum selesai menjelaskan!" protesnya setengah hati dan mendesah saat Kris menghisap lembut dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kalau kau terus melontarkan komentar-komentar yang hanya akan membuatku lepas kendali, Panda Mungilku yang Cantik," bisiknya membuat Tao merona sampai ke batas rambut. "Nah, sampai mana tadi, Cantik?"

Tao mengulum senyuman. "Peran utama pria kita terpesona dengan peran utama pria lainnya," bisiknya mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

"Oke." Kris menjawil hidungnya dan mendapatkan senyuman lebar yang manis. "Jadi, aku sedang duduk dengan tenang dan mendengarkan lelang saat kau berjalan keluar."

"Apakah aku sesuai dengan yang Gege pikirkan?" bisik Tao ragu-ragu; dia terlihat begitu cantik saat melakukannya.

Kris tersenyum separo dan menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kau terlalu memesona. Kau cantik. Menggairahkan. Dan pikiran pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah menerjang ke panggung lalu melarikanmu dari sana. Tidak ada—_tidak ada_—yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Kau adalah _milikku_." Tao merona lagi mendengarnya. "Lalu, Suho mengirimiku pesan singkat bahwa _kaulah_ masalah yang dikatakannya. _Kaulah_ namja yang dia ingin kujaga. _Kaulah_ namja yang harus kumenangkan di dalam pelelangan itu." Kris mencium Tao sejenak.

"Tapi, kau dengar sendiri harga mahal yang melekat di tubuhmu, kan? Aku nyaris berkeringat dingin dan nekat saat mendengar hargamu terus melambung sampai puluhan juta dollar. Aku memang kaya, Cinta, aku tidak memungkirinya," Tao terkikik mendengarnya sementara Kris tersenyum lembut. "Tapi, mengeluarkan uang puluhan juta dolar dalam satu malam jelas mustahil."

"Tapi Gege berhasil membawaku tanpa harus memporak-porandakan rumah lelang itu," Tao menyentuh hidung Kris dengan telunjuknya; berlama-lama di sana sebelum menelusuri bentuk rahang Kris yang runcing menukik dengan begitu indahnya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Suho, kau Panda Cantikku," bisik Kris. "Aku mengatakan padanya aku tidak bisa memenangkan barang semahal kau," Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman. "Lalu dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyebutkan nominal berapa pun yang terlintas di kepalaku untuk hargamu. Kalahkan semua penawar itu. Jadi, aku menyebutkan seratus juta dolar. _Bingo_! Semua penawar itu diam. Dan aku mendapatkanmu secara gratis."

Tao memukul pipi Kris lembut. "Kau mendapatkanku gratis, begitu?" gerutunya. "Itu sama saja aku tidak memiliki harga diri," bisiknya.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Tao-ku. Kau sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan seratus bahkan satu triliun dolar sekalipun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau dibawa oleh namja lain yang bisa saja lebih jahat dariku. Aku harus memenangkanmu. Aku harus membawamu pergi dari sana." Kris mengusap tubuh Tao dan membuat rambut di lengannya berdiri; Kris tersenyum melihatnya. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu di pedesaan. Saat kau berjalan-jalan atau entah kegiatan sialan lain apalagi yang bisa kaulakukan di desa, aku pasti akan menyambarmu lalu melarikanmu dari sana secepatnya."

Tao merona; tapi dia mencubit bibir Kris. "Gege mengumpat," kikiknya ceria. "Gege tidak diizinkan mengumpat,"

Kris tersenyum. "Sama seperti kau tidak diizinkan menggoda," balasnya melepaskan tangan Tao dari bibirnya.

Tao tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak menggoda," tolaknya. "Kau yang terlalu mudah tergoda," protesnya lalu tertawa saat Kris menggelitikinya.

"Apa pun itu selama aku bisa membawamu ke ranjang, tidak masalah. Limpahkan semua dosanya padaku, selama aku bisa membuat dosa bersamamu di ranjang laknat ini; akan kulakukan, Tao-ku, akan kulakukan." Bisiknya membuat Tao semakin merona.

"Gege mencintaiku…," bisik Tao dengan suara takjub sambil menyentuh wajah Kris; mata hitamnya berkilat seperti batu permata hitam yang baru digosok.

Kris mengerang frustasi mendengarnya; suaranya seperti seekor binatang raksasa liar yang terluka. Melihat pasangannya tertusuk panah dan dia tidak mampu melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya. "Sesulit itukah menebaknya?" tanyanya mendesak.

Tao tertawa lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. "Aku hanya merasa Gege tidak seharusnya mencintaiku," bisiknya.

Kris tersenyum. "Bisa diperdebatkan," katanya.

Tapi, Tao lekas menggeleng.

"Kau bandel sekali rupanya. Dengar, kau adalah namja paling manis, paling cantik, paling menggairahkan yang pernah kulihat dan kau—"

Tao mencubit bibirnya lagi dengan geli. "Gelenganku itu berarti aku tidak mau berdebat, Naga _Pabbo_," dia tersenyum lebar.

Alis Kris berkerut. "Tidak mau berdebat?" ulangnya melepaskan tangan Tao dari bibirnya.

Tao menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Tao merona lagi sebelum membiarkan tangannya melukis api denyar nikmat ke dada Kris. "Aku tidak mengizinka Gege berdebat denganku di ranjang karena aku punya daftar panjang tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan di ranjang. Tapi tidur dan berdebat sama sekali tidak ada di sana."

Mata Kris menggelap mendengarnya. "Oh, ya?" suaranya parau dan begitu seksi di pendengaran Tao; membuatnya merona lagi. "Beritahu aku yang teratas dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Aku takut kau mengatakannya," bisik Tao sebelum meraih tengkuk Kris dan membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Kris.

"Tidak, kau tidak takut," bisik Kris saat ciuman mereka berpisah. "Katakan," desaknya.

Tao melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kris dan menyatukan tubuh mereka yang mendamba. Keduanya mengerang keras; tersengal oleh gairah besar yang menghambur mengaburkan konsentrasi mereka.

"Kau tahu _apa_…," desah Tao. "Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu dan lakukan saja,"

Kris terkekeh serak sementara napasnya tersengal. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Tao dengan mata setengah terbuka dan wajah bersemu oleh gairah. Pemandangan itu indah sekali sehingga hati Kris terasa penuh sesak oleh cinta.

"Ya, aku tahu jelas apa yang ada dipikiranmu tanpa perlu kaukatakan," bisiknya mencium Tao lalu memberikan namja itu apa yang diinginkannya.

Yang mereka berdua inginkan…

.

END

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! XD *ditimpukin sandal*

Hehehe author lagi mabuk TaoRis kaan? :3 makanya FF yang diupdate TaoRis dolo nee XD *TaoRis shipper jejingkrakan, HunHan shipper onfire mau bunuh author* XD untuk HunHan sabar yaa? :3 itu kan udah ada dua FF multichaptered dg main cast HunHan, jadi kasih dong TaoRis buat muncul di sebagian besar oneshot author~~ *ngerayu* :3 *bbuingbbuing*

Author seneng banget FF TaoRis kemaren (_**COFFEE**_) di review sama **Hanny WYF-HZT **sunbae *bow* Sunbae, *lambai2 heboh* rookie ini fans beratmuuu~~~ *kyyyaaaa kyyyaaaa* XD dari dulu waktu baru2 suka EXO dan nge-ship TaoRis, author rajin baca FF-nya **Hanny **sunbae, tapi maaf neee Sunbae, rookie ini sidermu *dzig* :3 soalnya dulu belum tau caranya buat akun dan masih pemalas :3 waktu itu nama penanya **Hanny** sunbae masih '**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic' **^^ salah satu FF yang author paling suka dari **Hanny** sunbae itu '**Papa I Love You'** dan author baru baca sampe sekitar 2-3 chapter, terus gak ikutin lagi gara2 sibuk ujian dan lupa X_X (author ini dasarnya emang pelupa dan pemalas X_X) tapi kemarin waktu author cariin lagi tu FF ternyata udah di delete 3-| padahal author suka banget ntu FF~~ *pundung* Kapan2 boleh gak kita kolab, Sunbae? *bbuingbbuing* *digampar* XD

Ini FF TaoRis NC pertama author ya? *garukgaruk* FF ini _remake_ dari FF lama author dengan cast yang berbeda, semoga aja sih gak ada yang ketinggalan _replace_ namanya :3 malu2in banget deh kalo ketinggalan XD

Nah, seperti biasa :3 Kalo nemu ini FF di 'Just In' ato Allert di email ato disaranin temen ato di tempat sampah(?), boleh dong yaaa dibaca terus di review :3

Supaya FF TaoRis-nya makin banyak (modus :D) untuk HunHan shipper, sabar dulu ne ^^ author lagi dalam projek buat ff HunHan feat JaeLi _dan_ TaoRis feat JaeLi ^^ sekalian ngenalin OTP yang jadi cinta pertama author (JaeLi UKISS XD)

Sip deh, author tunggu ya review-nya~~ *bbuingbbuing*

.

éclairéoh©2013

.


End file.
